Die Geschichte von Adna
by Sunny Freedom
Summary: Tamani's Aufgabe war das Erbe ihrer Familie. Jahrzehnte lang war sich ihre Familie unsicher, ob sie ihre Aufgabe je austragen können, doch heute ist es soweit. Und vielleicht gibt es dem Avatar auch einen Teil seiner Familie wieder...
1. Chapter 1

Hi,

Willkommen zu meiner FF! Hoffe es gefällt euch!

LG Sunny Freedom

Tamani's PoV

Soweit ich nur einen Fuß auf den Marmorboden setzte, kamen zwei Wachen auf mich zu als würde ich gleich den ganzen Palast zum Einsturz bringen.

_Leichte_ Paranoia...

Zwar konnte ich dies zum Teil verstehen, aber es nervte mich trotzdem ein wenig.

„Verzeihung, Miss, aber uns wurde befohlen niemanden ohne Erlaubnis weiter zulassen.", sagte die rechte Wache.

Ich verkniff mir ein Schnauben.

_**Ich**_ hatte nie etwas Widerrechtliches getan! Spirits, die taten ja so als ob ich gleich durchdrehen würde!

„Und es ist sehr löblich, dass Sie dem so gewissenhaft nachgehen.", schleimte ich trotzdessen. „Was man heutzutage alles hört, ist ja echt unglaublich. Aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich aus friedlichen Absichten hier bin und sicher nicht lange bleibe. Ich bin nur hier, weil ich dem Avatar etwas geben möchte und dann bin ich wieder weg. Versprochen."

„Nun, Sie könnten es uns übergeben, Miss..."schlug der linke vor. Scheinbar wirkt einschleimen nicht. Wär auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein.

„Tamani. Entschuldigung, ich muss es ihm persönlich übergeben.", verweigerte ich höflichst.

Die rechte Wache schüttelte ihren Kopf „Das wird nicht möglich sein."

Plötzlich hörten wir eine Stimme aus einen der Nebengänge „Wir könnten es möglich machen."

Wir drehten uns zur Stimme um. Der Feuerlord persönlich stand dort. Nicht nur die rote Brandwunde an seinem Auge kennzeichnete ihn als diesen. Er trug das rote Gewand des Feuerlords und die traditionelle Krone.

Die Wachen verbeugten sich ebenso wie ich, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ich nicht den Boden küsste. Tz, man musste es ja nicht gleich übertreiben!

„Ich müsste sowie so zum Avatar. Du könntest mitkommen.", bot der Feuerlord freundlicherweise an.

Meine Augenbrauen schossen überrascht in die Höhe, doch bevor ich was sagen konnte, fanden die Palastwachen – mehr oder weniger – ihre Sprache wieder.

„A...aber, my Lord, Ihr... könnt nicht. Sie..."stotterten sie, sehr zu seiner und meiner Belustigung.

„Ich würde gern mit Euch kommen.", grinste ich „Vielen Dank."

Er wies schmunzelnd auf einen Gang „Hier entlang."

Feuerlord Zuko ging voraus, worauf ich ihm folgte. Frech streckte ich den perplexen Wachen die Zunge raus, bevor wir endgültig im Gang verschwanden.

„Die Wachen hier sind sehr überfürsorglich seit vor einer Woche eine Truppe Rebellen in den Palast kam. Diese Sicherheitsmaßnahmen beschützen uns. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das.", entschuldigte er sich für seine Wachen.

„Das versteh ich.", antwortete ich und kam mir richtig doof vor, weil ich nur so kurze Sätze abgab.

„Du siehst nicht aus wie ein Fangirl des Avatars.", merkte er an und musterte mein grünes Erdbändigeroutfit.

Ich beantwortete seine stumme Frage „Ich hab ihm etwas zu übergeben. Es ist sowas wie ein Familienerbstück."

Er hob seine Augenbraue „Und das hättest du nicht den Wachen geben können?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf „Ich muss es persönlich tun. Es ist naja... wichtig. Und er würde wollen, dass er mich sieht."

„Du kannst ruhig sagen, wenn du den Feuerbändigern nicht vertraust. Die Feuernation hat viel Unrecht getan und die anderen Nationen werden das auch nicht so schnell vergessen.", meinte er und wollte wahrscheinlich noch fortfahren, wurde aber von meinem Lachen abgehalten.

„Ich würde _nie_ einen Feuerbändiger für die Fehler anderer Feuerbändiger beschuldigen!", grinste ich „Mein Großonkel ist Feuerbänder und auch seine Kinder haben das geerbt. Sie sind total gegen die Scheiße, die passiert war."

Kurz schämte ich mich, wegen meiner Ausdrucksweise, aber er schien sich nicht darum zu kümmern.

Stattdessen sah er mich erstaunt an „Aber du trägst Erdnationkleidung."

„Mein Urgroßvater war Feuerbänder und ist ausgewandert sobald dieser Krieg angefangen hatte. Meine Urgroßmutter war anfangs skeptisch, doch am Ende haben sie geheiratet. Es ist wirklich eine wundervolle Geschichte, bei der ich jedes Mal anfange zu grinsen bis zum geht nicht mehr. Sie bekamen zwei Kinder. Ein Feuerbändiger und äh" ich zögerte kurz „meine Großmutter, die äh keine Feuerbändigerin ist. Wir haben uns schon vor Generationen darauf geeinigt, im Erdkönigreich zu bleiben solange der Krieg andauert.", erzählte ich fröhlich. Immer, wenn ich an diese Geschichte dachte, grinste ich wie doof. Es war einfach soooooo romantisch!

Der Feuerlord schmunzelte „Und jetzt seid ihr wieder hier."

Ich strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht „Naja, erstmal bin nur ich hier. Wir wissen noch nicht, was wir jetzt machen, aber wir waren uns sicher, dass wir auf jedem Fall dem Avatar etwas geben mussten."

„Wäre es dann nicht schlauer einen der Feuerbändiger aus deiner Familie zu schicken? Sie wollen doch bestimmt sehen, wie die Feuernation aussieht." Verdammt, wie ich es hasste, wenn schlaue Leute gegen mich arbeiteten!

„Jaaa, najaa, möglich, aber ich bin trotzdem besser dafür.", antwortete ich vage und fand den Fußboden plötzlich mehr als interessant (Roter Teppich auf weißem Marmor...).

Unser Weg führte uns raus zu einem wunderschönen, riesigen Garten. Es war wunderschön. Eine große Grünfläche mit einem Teich und einem wundervollen großen Baum, der perfekt zum Klettern war. Ich war wohl nicht die einzige, die so gedacht hatte. Sobald der Junge im Baum uns sah, sprang er runter und kam auf uns zu.

„Hey Zuko.", rief er und winkte uns zu. Ein breites Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn sah. Vor allem die Luftbändigertattoos zogen meine Aufmerksamkeit an.

Er trug eine Kleidung aus gestrafften Tüchern in orange und gelb, die von einem roten Band an seiner Hüfte zusammengehalten wurden, und eine braune Hose. Die Tattoos lugten überall raus. Seine Augen waren wie die meinen grau wie der Sturm. Wie bei einem richtigen Mönch war sein Kopf kahlgeschoren.

Es war mir ein wenig peinlich es zuzugeben, aber plötzlich fühlte ich mich doch ein bisschen wie ein Fangirl. Dieser Junge (oder vielleicht doch Mann?) hatte einen Krieg beendet und das mit dreizehn Jahren. Natürlich war er der Avatar und dadurch Jahrhunderte, wenn nicht tausende Jahre alt, aber er hatte nicht die gleiche Erfahrung wie ein tausende Jahre alter Mann. Er war immer noch ein Kind.

Außerdem hatte er meine Urgroßmutter gekannt, WAS mich wieder an den Grund meines Kommens erinnerte.

„Hey Aang.", begrüßte der Feuerlord „Ich hab einen Gast für dich. Sie wollte dir etwas übergeben."

Der Avatar sah grinsend zu mir, wahrscheinlich in Erwartung eines Geschenks. Naja, das war es ja auch irgendwie...

„Hi. Wie heißt du?", fragte er freundlich und ich hatte das Gefühl, er hatte meine Nervosität bemerkt. Wie peinlich...

Ich lächelte schüchtern „Mein Name ist Tamani." 

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Tamani?"

Ich atmete tief durch, hoffend ich würde nicht auch noch rumstottern.

„Es ist die Pflicht unserer Familie gewesen diese Briefe aufzubewahren bis sie Euch übergeben konnten. Ich wär ja schon früher gekommen, aber ich wusste nicht genau, wo Ihr ward und hab beim Erdkönigreich angefangen, bevor ich in Omashu war, wo ich wiederum hörte Ihr seid hier.", quasselte ich drauf los und überreichte ihm die Briefe. Es waren etwa zehn oder mehr. Der Avatar sah mich überrascht an.

Verlegen spielte ich mit einer meiner braunen Strähne „Ähm, es … es ist nichts, was man so jeden Tag zu lesen bekommt. Äh, vielleicht wär ein Freund ganz hilfreich." Hier schaute ich auffällig unauffällig zum Feuerlord, der zwar verwirrt aussah, dennoch nickte „Ich bin noch mindestens zwei Tage hier bis ich wieder nach Hause reise. Ich zelte im Wald im östlichen Teil der Stadt und stehe Euch zur Verfügung egal wie spät." 

„Du zeltest im Wald?" hackte der Avatar ungläubig nach „Hast du kein Geld?"

Ich grinste „Oh ich habe Geld! Aber ich liebe es im Freien zu schlafen und als ich das letzte Mal in einem Haus gewohnt habe, konnte ich stundenlang nicht einschlafen.", erzählte ich. Die beiden Freunde tauschten einen Blick, bevor sie wieder zu mir sahen.

„Wie auch immer. Ich muss noch auf den Markt, um Essen zu kaufen. Ich hörte einige schließen bereits in einer Stunde. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!" wünschte ich ihnen und drehte mich um.

Den Geistern sei Dank versaute mir keiner von ihnen meinen perfekten Abgang und ich konnte unbehelligt auf den Markt gehen. Es sollte nur eine Frage der Zeit sein bis er zu mir kommen wird...

Zuko's PoV

„Das war seltsam.", kommentierte ich, als das Mädchen, Tamani, ging.

„Jap,", bestätigte Aang grinsend „vielleicht klärt sich das, wenn wir den Brief lesen. Ich bin neugierig."

Der Luftbändiger nahm den ersten Brief, wobei man ihm ansah, dass er neugierig war. Ich fand es immer wieder faszinierend, wie sehr der Avatar immer noch ein Kind im Herzen war. Natürlich war er theoretisch erst dreizehn, aber er hatte so viel gesehen so viel erlebt, wo viele nie wieder sie selbst sein würden.

Vielleicht lag es an seiner Herkunft und seiner Erziehung.

Doch in manchen Momenten sah man wie der Avatar schweren Herzens an den Krieg und die ausgelöschte Luftbändigernation dachte. Es wurde schlimmer, nachdem er und Katara sich getrennt haben. Es war keine dieser Geschichten, wo einer von beiden mit gebrochenen Herzens dramatisch weglief und nie wieder jemanden lieben könnte. Sie hatten sich in gegenseitigem Übereinkommen getrennt.

Manchmal merkte man erst, dass man nicht zusammengehörte, wenn man zusammenlebte.

„Lass uns auf die Bank setzen. Dafür ist die nämlich da.", erinnerte ich den Luftbändiger spöttisch, da der neuerdings die Angewohnheit hatte, sich in jeden Baum zu setzen.

Er grinste mich an bevor er sich sehr zu meiner Überraschung auf eine Bank an dem Teich setzte.

Er fing an zu lesen:

_Lieber Aang,_

_ich schreibe Dir diese Zeilen als wüsste ich, wo Du bist und würde meinem alten Freund eine Postkarte schicken, vielleicht weil ich grade in dieser Zeit einen Freund brauche. Jemanden, der mich kennt und meine Kultur versteht. Ich fürchte, wir sind die letzten unserer Kultur, Aang._

_Falls Dich das jetzt verwirrt, dann hast Du meine Schrift nicht erkannt und weißt nicht, wer ich bin. Vielen Dank dafür._

_Ich, Adna_

Er hielt kurz inne bevor er weiterlas.

_vom östlichen Lufttempel, schreibe zu Dir, meinen besten Freund und dem jüngsten Mönch in unserer Geschichte, Aang vom südlichen Lufttempel._

Der Avatar schloss kurz die Augen bevor er sich dem Brief zuwandte. Ich seufzte leise in Mitleid.

Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass er gegenüber seiner Nation Schuldgefühle hatte. Hoffentlich war sie genug Freundin, dass sie ihm keine Vorwürfe macht. Doch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, las Aang bereits den nächsten Absatz.

_Wahrscheinlich denkst Du, ich würde Dir diese Zeilen vor meinem Tod schreiben... _(warte lass es mich anders formulieren. Natürlich schreibe ich das vor meinem Tod, aber dieser Tag ist – so hoffe ich – noch lange entfernt.)

_Wahrscheinlich denkst Du ich würde Dir diesen Brief schreiben bevor die... Feuerbändiger in unsere Tempel einfallen... doch dem ist nicht so._

Aangs Stimme zitterte.

_Ich habe überlebt, Aang. Wir sind die einzigen, die überlebt haben._

Cliffhanger…

:D

Bis zum nächsten Mal

LG Sunny Freedom


	2. Chapter 2

Und schon das nächste Kapitel

Lasst mich wissen wie es euch gefällt

LG Sunny Freedom

_**Rückblick:**_

_[…]Ich habe überlebt, Aang. Wir sind die einzigen, die überlebt haben._

Zitternd ließ Aang den Brief senken. Spirits... Jemand hatte überlebt. Eine Luftbändigerin hatte überlebt.

Der Avatar zog scharf die Luft ein und begann auf und ab zu laufen.

„Sie hat..._spirits_...Zuko...Adna...das heißt...ich bin nicht der einzige, der...Nomaden existieren immer noch..."murmelte er vor sich hin bevor er spontan einen Salto machte, um überschüssige Energie loszuwerden. Ein riesiges Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, als er landete.

„Aber wie...ich dachte..."Auch ich konnte ein Stottern nicht verhindern.

Aang strahlte „Wir müssen weiter lesen. Ich muss es wissen!"

Er sah ein paar Sekunden lang still auf die Zeilen.

„Was ist?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Kannst du bitte weiterlesen?", bat er leicht verlegen „Ich hab das Gefühl als würde ich den Brief abfackeln."

Ich zögerte „Sicher, dass gerade ich...? Ich mein, sie hat es geschafft, zu überleben, als Feuerbändiger wie ich..."

Aang sah mich mit diesem 'Wag es jetzt ja nicht wieder in Selbstzweifel und was weiß ich nicht noch alles zu versinken' Blick an und ich verstummte.

„Zuko, ich würde dich nicht drum bitten, wenn ich es nicht genauso meinte."

Schließlich nickte ich und nahm den Brief an. Meine Hände zitterten, doch ich hatte nicht das Gefühl es anbrennen zu lassen.

_Aang, bevor ich weiterschreibe, muss ich Dich bitten das folgende ernst zu nehmen, denn ich meine es komplett ernst._

_Ich schreibe Dir diese Zeilen nicht, um Dir die Schuld aufzuschieben, sondern damit Du die Wahrheit kennst, denn die verdienst Du. Weder ich noch Mönch Gyatso geben Dir die Schuld für irgendwas. Du bist verdammt nochmal nur ein Junge! Tattoos hin oder her. 12 Jahre ist einfach zu jung. Die Mönche hätten es wissen müssen. Wissen, dass Du zu jung für diese dämliche Avatar- Geschichte bist._

_Ich war an dem Tag in dem südlichen Lufttempel, weil ich gehofft hatte, Du würdest dorthin zurückkehren. Sofort nachdem ich von Deinem Verschwinden gehört hatte, bin ich auf Kahan, meinem Himmelsbison, zu Deinem Tempel geflogen. Es vergingen vier Tage bis wir angegriffen wurden. Es geschah Nachmittags. Unsere Brüder haben es irgendwie geschafft mich zum Luftball zu überreden, damit ich nicht ständig nur da saß und auf Dich warte. _

_Plötzlich schlug ein riesiger Feuerball in den Tempel neben uns ein. Ein paar von uns wurden durch die Explosion schreiend auf den Boden gefegt. Irgendwie hatte ich es geschafft mich auf den Holzpfählen zu halten. Keiner von uns jüngeren hatte etwas über einen möglichen Krieg gehört und ich war mehr als verwirrt und ...ja, zugegeben... vielleicht hatte ich auch ein wenig Angst._

Ich warf einen schnellen Blick zum Avatar. Noch saß er den Umständen entsprechend entspannt da und sah auf den See, doch ich fragte mich wie lange das noch anhalten würde.

_Mönch Kelsang kam plötzlich von irgendwo her und rief: _„Alle in den Essensaal!"

_Ich schaffte es grade noch meinen Gleiter zu schnappen, bevor auch ich dem vergleichsweise jungen Mönch in die Mensa folgte. Kelsang war kein Mönch aus dem Ältestenrat, doch ich hatte ihn trotzdem gemocht, weil er nicht so schrecklich erpicht auf die alten Regeln war, und er war ein unheimlich guter Pai Sho Spieler._

_Wir schafften es irgendwie dorthin zukommen ohne angegriffen zu werden. Zu dem Zeitpunkt waren die Feuerbändiger außer Sichtweite. Nur ihre Katapulte konnten uns zu nahe kommen. Die Erde bebte unter unseren Füßen, als mehrere Feuerbälle in den östlichen Teil des Lufttempels einschlugen. Klein Mian fiel durch das Beben auf die Nase, doch ich zog ihn wieder hoch und schleifte ihn hinter mir her. Im Essenssaal angekommen waren auch schon einige andere Lehrlinge hier und auch Mönch Tashi war hier. Außer Mönch Tashi und Kelsang waren hier noch andere Erwachsene, die weit jünger als Tashi waren. Wir waren nicht vollständig. Wahrscheinlich waren viele noch im Osten oder Norden des Tempels._

„Novizen, hört mir bitte zu." _bat der alte Mönch _„Die Feuernation greift uns an und sie werden keine Gnade walten lassen. Wir haben euch stets gelehrt, dass Krieg keine Lösung ist und dass die Wut euch kein guter Berater sein wird. Dies ist wahr, doch wie ihr wisst, sind nicht alle auf der Welt friedlich gesinnt. Sie werden euch nicht verschonen, nur weil ihr jung und unschuldig seid. Eure einzige Möglichkeit ist zu kämpfen. Es ist gegen unser aller Prinzipien, doch unser Freiheitswillen ist stark. Die Luft lässt sich nicht so leicht bezwingen." _Er pausierte kurz _„Bitte, egal, was einer der Mönche euch auch sagt, tut es. Wenn er sagt, kämpft weiter, dann kämpft ihr weiter. Wenn er sagt, lasst ihn allein und versucht die anderen zu retten, dann tut ihr es." _Eine weitere Pause seitens des alten Mönches folgte _„Ich weiß, dass ich des Öfteren streng mit euch war, doch dies habe ich nur getan, damit ihr euer volles Potential ausfüllt. Wir haben getan, was wir konnten, um euch auf die Welt vorzubereiten. Und ich spreche für alle, wenn ich sage, ihr seid bereit. Und ich bin stolz darauf, euer Mentor gewesen zu sein."

_Das war der Moment, in dem ich mir sicher war, wir würden sterben. Niemals hätte er so eine rührselige Geschichte erzählt, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, wir würden sterben. Vielleicht glaubten die meisten, dass wir bereit wären, doch seien wir mal ehrlich, wir waren hoffnungslos unterlegen._

„Wir werden hier taktisch vorgehen." _hatte Kelsang verkündigt._

_Er wies uns in Gruppen ein. Der Saal hatte zwei Ausgänge einmal im Westen und einmal im Osten._

_Jeweils ein Mönch ging vor. Die Bändiger fanden sich zu Zweierteams zusammen, die sich hintereinander aufstellten. Einer, der einen Gleiter dabei hatte, und einer, der seinen Gleiter nicht dabei hatte. In unserer Mitte stand noch ein Paar ohne jegliche Hilfsmittel. Einer der beiden war Klein Mian. Am Ende war auch noch ein Mönch, der als Rückendeckung fungierte._

_Mir kam zum ersten Mal der Gedanke, dass die Ältesten schon gewusst haben müssen, dass es zum Angriff käme. Naja, entweder das oder Pai Sho hatte wirklich das taktische Können des Mönches verbessert _(beides möglich. Unglücklicherweise hatte Kelsang mich schon des Öfteren besiegt...)_._

_Wir wussten nicht genau, wie weit die Feuernation bereits gelangt war _(Vor allem war es mir schleierhaft, dass _überhaupt_ ein Fremder hier hochkam)_. Die eine Gruppe, in der ich drin war, sollte wieder am Luftballplatz entlang gehen, während die andere Gruppe den anderen Ausgang nimmt und von dort alle missgeleiteten Bändigern entgegentritt. Am Ende trafen wir uns wieder auf dem Haupthof. Mit Mönch Tashi voraus ging es los._

_Mönch_

_Bändiger ohne einem Gleiter, Bändiger mit einem Gleiter_

_Bändiger ohne einem Gleiter, Bändiger mit einem Gleiter_

_Bändiger ohne einem Gleiter, Bändiger ohne einem Gleiter_

_Bändiger ohne einem Gleiter, Bändiger mit einem Gleiter_

_Mönch_

_So gingen wir stets auf der Hut entlang des Spielfeldes. Wir liefen in eine Gruppe Feuerbändiger, die uns auch sofort angriffen. Unsere Gegenwehr kam nur zögerlich, da solche Angriffe und Verteidigungen einfach ungewohnt und abstoßend aggressiv waren. Die zwei Mönche verteidigten uns anfangs beinah allein bis wir an der ersten Welle vorbei waren. Auch ich kämpfte, doch ich versuchte größtenteils Klein Mian zu schützen._

_Wir erreichten kurz darauf den Haupthof und wurden direkt von Feuerbändigern begrüßt. Nun zögerte keiner mehr. Wir kämpften buchstäblich um unser Leben. Anfangs hatte ich noch größtenteils versucht, dass ihre eigenen Feuerbälle andere Soldaten treffen, doch dies hielt nicht lange._

Ich stoppte kurz und sah zu meinem ehemaligen Lehrling.

„Les bitte weiter, Zuko.", bat er leise.

_Ein paar Minuten nach uns kam auch die andere Truppe mit Kelsang vorne. Fast hatte ich Hoffnung, dass wir nicht alle draufgehen, doch dann... nun, wir waren wieder unterlegen._

_Irgendein Idiot hatte meinen Arm verbrannt, wodurch ich kaum auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte. Ich dachte wirklich ich würde sterben, aber in dem Moment kamen Lemuren von überall und lenkten die missgeleiteten Soldaten ab (_Einige kackten sogar auf deren Köpfe – selbst ich lächelte durch den Schmerz)_. Die übrigen Luftbändiger konnten sie einfacher besiegen und schafften uns eine kurze Pause._

_Die schlimmsten Verletzungen wurden verarztet – so auch meine – und viele aßen in der Zeit einen Apfel. Doch wir waren auch erheblich kleiner geworden. Die restlichen Luftbändiger auf der anderen Seite der Insel hatten es ebenfalls in das Lazarett geschafft._

_In dieser Zeit waren wir unseren Gedanken ausgeliefert. Wir hatten gegen unsere Prinzipien gehandelt. Ich fühlte mich so dreckig und ungeheuer furchtbar. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du mich und meine Handlungen verstehst, obwohl unsere Handlungen für einen Luftbändiger, der nicht dabei war, wahrscheinlich unvorstellbar ist dies zu tun._

_In diesem Moment habe ich wirklich gehofft, dass ich sterben würde, nur damit dieses Gefühl des Selbstekels aufhört und war mir sicher, diese würde auch eintreffen. So verrückt es auch ist, der Gedanke sowie so zu sterben ließ mich weiter machen. Wenn ich schon sterben würde, dann würde ich sie zumindest mit in den Tod nehmen. Nein, ich würde nie aufgeben!_

_Wir hatten nur eine kurze Pause von fünf Minuten ungefähr. Dann riefen die Ältesten zum Kampf und wir gingen ein weiteres Mal hinaus._

_Auch Gyatso konnte ich zwischendurch erkennen, doch ich versuchte mich nur auf die Gefahr zu konzentrieren. Es vergingen Stunden. Mein Gleiter fing Feuer und war somit unbrauchbar. Verdammt, die Welt soll untergehen, an dem Tag, an dem ich aufgab!_

_Irgendwann wurde ich zur Seite gezogen und hätte fast schon einen weiteren Luftstrom erschaffen, doch da erkannte ich schon Mönch Gyatso. Du erinnerst Dich an die Kuppel im Süden? Er zog mich an die Außenwand der Kuppel, wo viel weniger gekämpft wurde. Trotz das der Großteil der Kämpfe auf dem großen Hof stattfand, prangte an der Wand ein Loch._

_Aang, Du kennst mich, ich bin weder ein Feigling noch ein Weichei, aber als ich ihn sah, konnte ich nicht anders als ihn zu umarmen._

_Ich war so _UN_endlich müde und hätte am liebsten aufgegeben! Ich konnte nicht mehr sagen, wie viele wir noch waren, wer schon gestorben war, aber ich vermied es auf den Boden zu sehen. Überall war Blut und unsere Brüder, die sich nicht mehr bewegten! Egal ob jung oder alt! Wie konnte man nur so grausam sein?! Wie konnte man das Menschliche nur so sehr verlieren?_

Ich schluckte, als ich dies las. Auch für mich war das hart. Zu wissen, dass mein eigenes Reich grausam war, ist eines, aber es ist etwas ganz anderes es aus dieser Sicht in der schlimmsten Zeit zu hören. Und mein eigener Urgroßvater war schuld...

_Ein Moment lang spürte ich seine beschützenden Arme um mich, bevor Gyatso mich sanft von ihm schob. Nur etwa zwei Sekunden standen wir uns schweigend gegenüber. Auch wenn es nicht das übliche Bild unseres sonst so fröhlichen Mönches war, ich hatte versucht mir jede Einzelheit einzuprägen und ich würde diesen Moment, diesen Tag, jederzeit detailgenau widergeben._

_Er hatte besorgt die Stirn gerunzelt und seine sturmgrauen Augen blickten mich ernst an. Ja, selbst seine große Nase, über die wir so oft schmunzeln mussten, versuchte ich mir einzuprägen. Die alltäglichen Fältchen um die Augenpartie ließen ihn ganz besonders heute alt aussehen._

_Eine kleine Platzwunde prangte an der linken Schläfe. Das Blut ran langsam hinunter, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum._

_Auch seine Robe, die traditionell in der Farbe der aufgehenden Sonne gehalten war, war zerfetzt, verbrannt und schmutzig. Aber seine Kette, die Du ihm geschenkt hast, trug er stets noch um seinen Hals, Aang. Die drei Luftwirbel, die in das Holz geschnitzt wurden. Die Holzperlen, durch die die Kette gezogen wurde. Und die zwei Bändchen, die von der Kette hinabbaumelten._

_An der Kette blieb mein Blick schließlich hängen._

_Gyatso hätte jeden Grund gehabt sich hinzusetzen und auf sein Ende zu warten, doch er stand vor mir mit dieser Ausstrahlung, die absolute Stärke und Kraft aussendete. Seine Haltung war nicht das, was man für sein Alter erwartet hätte _(er war ja auch nicht mehr der Jüngste)_. Er stand aufrecht kein Meter von mir entfernt. Er war soo stark! So mutig!_

_Ich hingegen war nur ein kleines Mädchen, das am Ende ihrer Kräfte war. Wahrscheinlich sah ich aus wie ein Tröpfchen Elend, wie ich so zitternd vor ihm stand. Du weißt, ich hatte ihn immer bewundert. Wie konnten wir nur von der gleichen Art abstammen?_

_Doch ich hatte mir vorgenommen weiter zu kämpfen. Niemals hätte ich aufgegeben! Für unser aller Freiheit und die Freiheit unserer nächsten Generationen! Und sei es noch so aussichtslos, ich würde immer weiterkämpfen! Auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich sterben würde, ich hätte weitergekämpft._

Ich warf einen besorgten Blick zum Avatar. Natürlich wusste ich von Aangs Schuldgefühlen und ich hatte Angst dies würde ihn endgültig zerstören. Doch trotzdem las ich weiter. Hoffentlich könnte ich am Ende selbst noch einschlafen nachdem ich gelesen hatte, was meine Nation getan hatte.

_Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich noch nicht gewusst, dass ich eben _nicht_ sterben würde. Dass ein absolut großartiger Mensch mir auf ziemlich unverschämte Weise das Leben rettete. Ich denke, Du weißt schon, wen ich meine._

_Mönch Gyatso._

„Wie ist der Plan?" _hatte ich ihn gefragt, in der Annahme, er würde noch versuchen, zu retten, was zu retten war._

_Er legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter_„Es gibt keinen Plan, Adna."

_Bevor ich protestieren konnte, legte er mir einen Finger auf den Mund. Unverschämt, sag ich doch!_

„Hör mir bitte zu. Wir werden hier sterben." _Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig _„Die gesamte Luftbändigernation wird sterben. Das wissen wir beide. Nur Aang ist noch über und, die Geister mögen ihn beschützen, ich weiß, dass er eines Tages gegen die Feuernation kämpft und gewinnt." _Hier hatte ich voller Überzeugung mit dem Kopf genickt, Aang _„Aber er wird Hilfe brauchen. Jemand, der ihn versteht und dem er vertraut. Nicht nur seinen Charakter, sondern auch unsere Kultur."

„Aber-"_fing ich an. Tränen stiegen in mir hoch. Ich hatte mich gewundert, wie zur Hölle jemand von uns unsere Kultur erhalten konnte, wenn wir doch alle starben! Keine Sekunde zweifelte ich daran, dass es den anderen Tempeln auch so erging._

„Ich möchte weder, dass unsere Kultur ausgelöscht wird noch, dass Aang alleine ist. Deshalb will ich, dass du mir vergibst, Adna._" seine Stimme zitterte, als er diesen Satz zu Ende führte._

„Was auch immer es ist, ich vergebe dir." _versprach ich ehrlich und zugleich verwirrt. Es gab nichts, auf das ich böse sein konnte. Auf was zur Hölle spielte er an?_

_Aber langsam wurde ich ein wenig ungeduldig. Du weißt Geduld ist nicht die Stärke der jüngeren Luftnomaden._

_Ein weiterer Schrei durchriss unser Gespräch. Wir zuckten erschrocken zusammen._

„Gyatso, wir müssen wieder raus. Unsere Brüder-"_aber ich wurde unverschämterweise unterbrochen._

_Ein kurzes Lächeln trat auf sein altes Gesicht _(Denkst Du, er würde lachen, wenn er wüsste, ich würde ihn als alt bezeichnet haben?)_._

„Bitte, komm nicht wieder, bevor allzu viel Zeit vergangen ist.", _bat er._

_Irgendwas in mir schaltete um. Ich hatte protestiert. Gemeint, dass die Kraft des Kometen zu stark sei, dass wir hier nicht rauskommen würden und ich trotzdem weiterkämpfen würde. Ich war nicht sehr laut, doch wahrscheinlich war das ein weeenig respektlos._

_Der Mönch hatte nur gelächelt und Aang, er sagte _„Grüß Aang von mir. Nichts hiervon ist seine Schuld. Sag ihm, er ist für mich wie der Sohn, den ich nie haben konnte."

_Hätte er mir Zeit gegeben und wären wir nicht auf einem Schlachtfeld würde ich wahrscheinlich dahinschmelzen und laut losheulen vor Rührung._

_Bevor ich weiterschreibe, Aang, er hat Dich immer geliebt und war nie wütend, dass Du verschwunden bist. Er war so stolz, als Du deine Tattoos bekamst. Spirits, er hat vor Stolz fast geweint!_

_Das musste mal gesagt bzw. aufgeschrieben werden._

Ich sah ein weiteres Mal hinüber zu ihm. Aang lächelte und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Den

Geistern sei Dank wusste er jetzt zumindest, dass keiner von beiden je sauer. Soweit ich wusste war Mönch Gyatso sein Vorbild. Ich wandte meiner Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Brief zu.

_Nur ließ er mir __**keine**__ Zeit und wir __**waren**__ auf einem Schlachtfeld. Er bewegte seine Arme in einer bekannten Luftbändigerpose noch bevor ich etwas sagen geschweige denn mich bewegen konnte. Mit einem gewaltigen Stoß flog ich rückwärts durch das Loch an der Wand geradewegs in die freie Luft. _

_Ziegelsteine streiften meine Arme so klein war das Loch, doch ich flog dennoch durch. Meterweise flog ich noch waagerecht, bevor mich die Schwerkraft einholte und ich hinab gezogen wurde. Es kam mir vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, als ich mich mehr schlecht als recht abfangen konnte. Ich hatte meinen Gleiter nicht mehr, so konnte ich mich erst abfangen, als ich nahe am Boden war. Mein Landeplatz war in einem Wald etwa einen halben Kilometer von einem Schlafplatz der Feuerbändiger. Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden. _

_Tausende Gedanken schossen durch meinen Kopf. Ich hätte nicht zurückgekonnt. Ohne Gleiter oder ohne Himmelsbison ist das zwar schwer jedoch nicht unmöglich, wie wir ja beide wissen _(Ich möchte nochmal betonen, dass ich Dich **nicht** dazu aufgefordert hatte, einem Ball hinterherzuspringen, den Du Lemur über den Rand eines Berges rollen gelassen hast, dessen Spitze näher an der Sonne ist als die Wolken!)_,_

Der Avatar schnaubte belustigt und auch ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

_doch in der Zeit, die vergangen wär bis ich wieder oben angekommen wäre, wäre alles verloren gewesen._

_Keine Ahnung, wie lang ich da im dunklen Wald lag. Es war eiskalt und ich war psychisch am Ende. Hyperventilierte ziemlich hart._

_Irgendwann hatte ich mich so sehr beruhigt, dass ich den Himmel richtig wahrnahm. Frag mich bloß nicht warum, aber ich hab angefangen die Sterne zu zählen bis ich nicht mehr... nun... bis ich nicht mehr Gefahr lief an meinem eigenen Atem zu ersticken. Ich zählte genau 86 Sterne bis ich versuchte aufzustehen._

_Irgendwie hatte ich es geschafft mir den Fuß zu verstauchen, als ich gelandet war, deshalb humpelte ich mehr in Richtung Stadt als das ich ging. Ich weiß, absoluter Anfängerfehler._

_Als ich in der nächsten Stadt war, erwachte bereits die Sonne. Der Himmel verfärbte sich zu lächerlich fröhlichen Farben._

_Du weißt doch noch, wie ich einmal bei euch in der Stadt landen musste, weil dieses eigensinnige Ding von Lemur unbedingt die Insel erkunden wollte. Damals bin ich auf eine hilfsbereite alte Dame getroffen. Immer wenn ich Dich besucht hatte, tranken wir ein Tee zusammen. Ich war also zu ihr gehumpelt und sie hatte mir geholfen. Ich blieb zwei Tage bei ihr, bevor ich mich nach Omashu aufmachte. Du hattest so oft von deinen verrückten Freunden Bumi und Kuzon erzählt, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, sie besser zu kennen als mich selbst._

_Bis ich dort ankam, dauerte es zwei Wochen. Die ältere Dame hatte mir Geld mitgegeben und Anziehsachen aus dem Erdkönigreich gegeben. Ich hatte darauf bestanden es ihr irgendwann wieder zurückzugeben, doch sie weigerte sich._

_Eine herzensgute Frau._

_Wie auch immer. Ich kletterte ganz nach oben, wo das Postruschensystem anfing, weil mir das als bessere Idee vor kam, als in den Palast einzubrechen. Ein einzelner Junge stand oben und sah traurig auf die Rutschen hinab, als fehle etwas. Er sah genauso aus wie Du ihn mir beschrieben hast, Aang. Nur bei der Beschreibung seiner Haare hast Du untertrieben. Die sind ja wirklich mehr als stachelig!_

_Wir haben über Dich und die anderen Luftbändiger gesprochen. Er war so froh, dass Du überlebt hast. Er hat mich sogar umarmt hat, wobei er mir beinah die Rippen gebrochen hatte. Ich vergesse manchmal, wie stark Erdbändiger sind._

_Bumi nahm mich mit in den Palast und bot mir einen Raum an._

Aangs Mund stand offen, als er sich zu mir drehte.

„Bumi? Er wusste davon? Warum hat er nichts...? Dieser verrückte..."murmelte er.

„Passt irgendwie zu ihm.", kommentierte ich. Es war absolut unvermeidlich ihm nicht zu begegnen. Ich hatte schon das ein oder andere Treffen mit ihm gehabt und fragte mich jedes Mal wie zur Hölle Omashu in den letzten Hundertjahren überlebt hatte.

Zu meiner Überraschung lachte Aang „Du hast recht, Zuko. Lesen wir erst mal weiter bevor ich einen riesigen Beschwerdebrief nach Omashu schicke."

_Wir wurden gute Freunde. Er ist zwar ziemlich verrückt, aber ich vertrau ihm. Kuzon habe ich nicht gesehen, aber um ehrlich zu sein wüsste ich auch nicht, wie ich ihm begegnen sollte. Es ist jetzt fast ein Jahr her, dass ich auf dem Lufttempel war, aber ich habe immer noch Angst, Aang. Mein Hirn sagt mir, dass die Feuernation nichts von mir wissen kann, aber meine Albträume kehren immer wieder zu diesem Tag zurück. Beim kleinsten Geräusch zucke ich zusammen und bin kurz davor ihm einen Tornado entgegen zu schleudern _(Bumi nennt _mich_ verrückt! Glaubst Du das?)_._

_Schuld plagt mich. Was hatte ich, was die anderen nicht hatten? Warum hat Gyatso mich gerettet? Oder war es Zufall? Zufall, dass ich dort an der Kuppel war? Hätte es genauso gut jeder andere sein können?_

_Nach zwei Monaten in Omashu hab ich die Entscheidung getroffen auf die Kyoshi-Insel zu ziehen. Ich verdankte Bumi viel und ich mochte ihn trotz seines...Selbst. Nur lebe ich ungern auf den Rücken eines anderen und ich möchte gerne auf meinen eigenen Füßen stehen._

_Die Kyoshi-Insel ist wundervoll. Die Menschen hier sind freundlich und die Feuernation hat absolut keinen Grund hier her zu kommen. Du erkennst wahrscheinlich schon am Namen, wer hier mal gewohnt hatte. Avatar Kyoshi hat hier vor langer Zeit einmal gelebt _(sie wurde ganze dreihundert Jahre alt, Aang! Damit gehört sie zu den ältesten Avataren der Geschichte) _und diese Insel so beeinflusst, dass die Bewohner ihren Kampfstil gelernt haben, um die Insel zu beschützen. Kyoshi hatte einen wirklich einzigartigen Kampfstil! Ich wette mit Dir, es wird noch in hundert Jahren diese sogenannten Kyoshi-Kriegerinnen geben!_

Aang und ich grinsten uns wissend an.

_Ich fürchte mich vor dem, was Du denken würdest, wenn ich Dir das folgende erzähle: Ich habe an einigen Kursen teilgenommen._

_Lass es mich erklären. Natürlich weiß ich, dass Kämpfe und Rache keine Lösung ist, aber das was ich gesehen habe, was ich erlebt habe, lässt mich erkennen, dass Pazifismus uns nicht schützen kann. Wir haben uns gewehrt, ja. Wir haben gegen die missgeleiteten Bändiger ein zwei Mal gewinnen können, doch die nächsten kamen sekündlich nach._

_Wir hatten kaum Erfahrung im Kämpfen und ich denke das war unser Fehler. Trotz der gigantischen Kraft des Kometens hätten wir mit ein wenig mehr Erfahrung und Vorbereitung zumindest ein paar mehr retten können._

„Natürlich versteh ich das, Adna...", murmelte Aang zu sich selbst.

_Dieser Kampfstil ist wunderbar. Die Fächer, die wir benutzen, sind perfekt fürs Luftbändigen geeignet._

_Ich gebe zu, ich bin keine Vollzeit Kyoshi-Kriegerin, aber ich habe so viel gelernt, dass ich mich im Notfall perfekt verteidigen kann. Und es tut mir gut zu wissen, dass ich mich wehren kann. Es hilft mir damit auszukommen. Die Albträume wurden weniger seit ich angefangen habe, zu trainieren._

_Ich will nie wieder so hilflos sein._

_Ich habe vor meinen zukünftigen Kindern diese Kampfkunst beizubringen, ebenso wie das Luftbändigen. Auch habe ich vor ihnen von einem unglaublichen Mönch zu erzählen, ohne den ich nicht mehr hier sein würde. Und über den besten Freund, den ich je hatte (_Das bist du, Aang, falls Du es nicht weißt)_._

_Ich sehe grade aus dem Fenster und bemerke lächelnd, dass es bereits dunkel ist. Ich habe vor Dir noch weitere dieser Briefe zu schreiben, obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob Du sie jemals erhältst. Einerseits könnten morgen Feuerbändiger das Dorf angreifen (_Bumi nennt mich nicht nur verrückt, sondern auch paranoid_). Andererseits könnte ich Dir selbst alles erklären, wenn Du wieder da bist. Wer weiß, eines Tages bin ich vielleicht alt und gebe meinem Nachfahren diese Briefe, damit er/sie an Dich weitergeben kann._

Langsam sah ich wieder hoch und begegnete den Blick des Luftbändiger.

„Zuko, denkst du, dass sie...ich meine..."stotterte Aang.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete ich, musste jedoch daran denken, wie sie über ein Familienerbstück geredet hat.

„Aang, wir sollten erst den Brief durchlesen. Dann können wir sie immer noch fragen.", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. Der Avatar sah so aus als wollte er protestieren, überlegte es sich jedoch anders.

_Zum Schluss, Aang, möchte ich, dass Du weißt, ich hätte Dir geholfen mit dieser Avatar - Sache. Auch wenn Du unser Element schon beherrscht. Genauso wie Bumi (_Er sagt des Öfteren, er würde gerne Steine nach Dir schmeißen und Dich Felsbrocken tragen lassen. Ist das so ein Erdbändigerding oder ist das einfach Er?_). Kuzon schreibt noch mit Bumi und ist derselben Meinung. Die beiden vermissen Dich schrecklich. Und ich auch. Sehr sogar._

_Gute Nacht, Aang._

_Mögen die Geister mit Dir sein_

_Deine Freundin_

_Adna_

_P.S. Erinnerst Du Dich an den Nachmittag zwei Tage bevor Du erfahren hast, dass Du ein millionen Jahre alter Superheld bist? Ich würde alles geben, um an diesen Moment zurückzukehren._

„Was passierte dort?", fragte ich neugierig. Aang sah lächelnd zu mir. Sein Lächeln sah ein bisschen traurig aus, doch es war ein Lächeln.

„Mein erster Kuss.", antwortete er und man hörte den Schmerz aus seiner Stimme raus.

Meine Augen weiteten sich „Aber ich dachte immer du und Katara..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, Adna und ich... wir waren kein Paar oder hatten romantische Gefühle füreinander. Wir... wollten nur mal wissen wie das ist.", er errötete sachte.

Ich grinste „Und?"

„Was und?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Wie war der Kuss?", fragte ich genauer und grinste noch breiter, als Aangs Gesicht noch dunkler wurde.

Der Avatar wand sich verlegen ab „Es war schön."


End file.
